Friends of Fire
by Tormented Ghost
Summary: Someone falls mysteriously ill, and the event forces another to face his true feelings. [K/W]
1. Friends of Fire 1

This is my first AKT fic, and, unfortunately, nothing belongs to me. What I wouldn't do to get Rufus Sewell -vbeg-  


**Friends of Fire  
**_by: River_**  
**

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Jocelyn said between laughs as she walked at a steady pace beside William. "Never in a lifetime would I even consider walking this far on foot."

William smiled and tightened his hand around hers. "And I'm happy you've agreed to come with us."

While the two led the way the others moved slowly behind. They had only two horses but both Will and Jocelyn refused to use them, leaving them for Wat and Kate. They preferred walking, enjoying the wonderful day while it lasted.

"They've been staring at each other for so long, I doubt they would even notice a cliff before them until they would hit the ground," said Wat with a sigh and looked at Kate riding beside him. She smiled but stayed silent. Not only was the day warm, it was also humid. She had not slept well last night and the lack of sleep was finally catching up with her, making her feel dizzy and sometimes even disoriented. She was thankful in a way that William and Jocelyn had refused the horses, Lord knows how far she would have been able to walk without falling with fatigue.

"When are we stopping for food?" Roland's voice cut the silence that surrounded the team for the last few minutes or so.

"Very soon, Roland. I can see trees a few yards away!" Will shouted from the front, his hand pointing before him. Due to floods they had been forced to walk through the mountains, a place where there was only rocks and very few trees, which didn't help Kate at all that much.

"Good, I am starved!" Roland breathed with relief, struggling with his heavy backpack until he felt comfortable enough to resume walking.

"You always starve, my friend," Chaucer quipped, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I warn you, do not start in this heat," Roland glared at the blond man staring at him with innocence.

"I do not know of what you are talking about!"

As the two men began arguing, and for once Wat wasn't involved, Kate found herself getting dizzy again. She had no more water and curiously enough she looked like she was the most affected by the heat than anyone else.

"Are you feeling well, Kate?"

The young woman glanced to her side at Wat watching her with a worry expression in his eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, like Roland I could use some food."

The red-haired man nodded and looked back before him. "I doubt they need some," he lifted his chin in direction of Will and Jocelyn sharing a quick kiss. Kate exhaled softly and nodded. She had come to like William, maybe even a little too much. She thought her feelings would no longer deepen for the man even after he and Jocelyn were together, but she was wrong. It had and it was becoming harder and harder to control them. She knew it wouldn't go away, but it should, so if her heart would be unable to stop them from growing, she would lock them away herself and force herself to ignore them.

"We've been walking for hours, don't tell me you're not hungry," Roland growled at Chaucer.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kate? You look pale, perhaps we should rest--"

"No, Wat, really I am feeling well. Perhaps a little tired but nothing threatening," she replied a little harsher than she intended. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply before apologizing.

"I never said I was not hungry!" Chaucer shook his head. "But unlike you, I do not complain."

Roland let out a rather sarcastic laugh and looked at his friend. "You complain all the time!"

"You are mistaken me for Wat, mate."

"Hey!" Wat defended himself immediately. "I'm hungry, too. Don't get me started!"

"Are they always like this?" Jocelyn whispered to Will with a frown on her features. The knight smiled and nodded.

"It's worse when they're tired, though."

"It does not annoy you?"

Will shook his head. "Only when I have a fierce headache. With time, you grow to get used to them." He turned around to face his friend and tilted his head to one side.

"As I said before, we are getting closer to the trees. If only all of you could be quiet un--" his voice stopped abruptly and his eyes grew wide in horror. "Kate!" he shouted as he watched her body fall from the horse as if she were dead. He let go of Jocelyn's hand and sprinted to his friend lying motionless on the ground.

"She's unconscious," Roland informed him, his hand resting on her forehead. "And she has a high temperature, too."

"Why has no one informed me she was not feeling well?" Will demanded, touching her forehead himself to see just how high her temperature was.

"She didn't tell us anything," protested Wat who stood between the horses.

"How is she?" asked Jocelyn over Will's shoulder.

"We need to get her to a doctor," he said, pulling off his own woollen backpack from his shoulders. He lifted his head from the unconscious Kate and scanned the area. He spotted a lake further away and held out his bag to Chaucer.

"Bring my bag, I will bring her to the lake." He gently took Kate in his arms and turned to Wat. "Give me a horse!" he ordered and mounted the animal.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Will was already heading to the lake. Wat mounted his own horse and took Will's bag from Chaucer. Receiving odd looks from Jocelyn, he outstretched his hand and helped her on the horse.

"We are at least a day from the next town," panted Roland who tried to keep up with the rest of the group.

-=-

t.b.c


	2. Friends of Fire 2

**I'm sorry if it took longer than expected for this story to be uploaded. Work has kept me away from my computer for too long! I'm sure the next chapter won't be taking as long.**

**Friends of Fire 2  
**_by: River_

Will stepped down from his horse with Kate still cradled in his arms, and moved with speed in the water until it reached his waist. Her face was of a white he had never seen on a person before and it worried him. The cool water wasn't good enough to lower her temperature that seemed to have raised within the last few minutes.

He tried calling her name a few times once in a while, but received no reply, not even a moan or a movement. He looked up from her face and squinted in the sunlight to see if his friends were approaching. His arms were beginning to feel tired and numb due to Kate's weight. No matter what the position he put himself into, the pain kept coming back. But the pain wasn't one of his priorities right now. His mind raced for a solution to bring Kate to the next town as soon as possible. They needed to find someone with medical knowledge that could help her, no matter the price.

"William!"

Will lifted his head to see where his name came from and saw Jocelyn slide down the horse and running to shore, Roland close behind.

"Has she waken up?" Roland asked.

"No, she hasn't."

"What if her illness is contagious?" Jocelyn said.

"I doubt it is, Jocelyn."

"Why, William, you are a doctor now?" She asked with irony.

William sighed. "If it is indeed contagious, then we must find a cure at once."

"Then perhaps we shouldn't be too close in the meanwhile."

"And if I do that, what are we going to do with her? Leave her alone in the water for her to drown?"

Wat gave the horse to Chaucer and joined the others on shore. He stopped briefly before walking passed them to William in the water. A few words were exchanged before William gently put Kate in Wat's arms. He then rolled up his wet sleeves, something he hadn't had the chance to do before, and pushed away a strand of hair from her face before heading on dry land.

"We are staying for the night," he said when he stepped out of the water.

"But night is far away," Jocelyn protested, glancing at Wat with Kate in his arms before looking back at Will. "We still can travel before sunset."

"No," William disagreed. "She is too weak to travel today. Tomorrow we shall leave at first light to the nearest village and find someone who can help her."

The knight walked away, leaving Jocelyn and Roland alone.

-=-

Several hours after dinner, Kate had regained consciousness but quickly faded to sleep. Her temperature was stable, still high, but stable. While the others were preparing their own tents, William stayed by Kate's beside holding a wet cloth on her forehead. He had been unsure of what to do to help her until morning, and Roland suggested this. At least here, by her bedside, he could keep a close eye on her.

Seeing her like this made him unsettled.

She being always the tough person of the group was suddenly the most vulnerable. Pale as a ghost, weak as a plant, he sometimes wondered if she was going to survive the night.

"William?"

The knight pulled his gaze away from Kate and to the person calling his name from the entrance. He saw Wat stepping in and moved to give him a place to sit.

"Nothing?" His friend asked, his eyes studying Kate's sick features.

Will shook his head. "Nothing."

"Perhaps I should take your place. I know Jocelyn has been pleading for a walk in the area for quite some time now."

"I know, but it is better I stay here in case she wakes." William put the cloth back in the small bucket filled with water from the lake, and put it back on her forehead.

Wat was more than a little surprised at how gentle William was with Kate. Stroking her skin softly with the cloth was just enough to make him consider just how deep Will and Kate's friendship had become. He knew they always were great friends, despite the numerous arguments they sometimes had, but he never quite pictured them feeling for one another. Then again, he never was able to picture Jocelyn and William together, two beings with different past made it hard for him to believe they could be as one. At least Kate was similar to him in this department.

"Night is only a couple of hours away. You should prepare your tent while I take your place," he repeated..

William looked pensive for a moment before nodding. He stood, never taking his eyes off Kate, and sighed. "You are right, I better prepare my tent for the night or Jocelyn will have my head."

Wat didn't know if he should have laughed but the serious expression on Will's face made him reconsider. He took the cloth from his hand and stepped aside to let him pass.

"Don't worry, I will let you know if there are any changes in her condition," he promised.

"Thank you."

Then night came. 

The fire was extinguished and the surroundings deserted. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the dim light the moon emitted from the midnight blue sky. Everyone has gone to bed, but not everyone was sleeping.

Jocelyn laid awake, eyeing the roof of their tent and listening to the sound of silence all around her. William was breathing deeply beside her but he wasn't sleeping. Whether it was because of the heat -- like her -- or because of Kate's mysterious illness, she couldn't tell. She turned on her side and comfortably put her head against his chest.

"William?" she whispered, not to startle him.

"Yes?" He replied with the same tone of voice.

"You are not sleeping?"

"Are you?"

"No," she sighed. "Not in this heat." She lifted her hand and began making small patterns on his chest. She raised her head so she could see his eyes and smiled seductively.

"We both cannot sleep, perhaps we could--"

William took her hand in his, stopping her sensual patterns, and brought it to his lips. He kissed her briefly then shook his head.

"Not tonight, Jocelyn. Too much has happened already."

The raven-haired beauty let her arm drop to her side and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Then have you forgotten about me? I've been ignored all day, William. I am lonely and in need of your company."

William sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Jocelyn, listen to yourself, you are not making any sense!"

"Aren't I?"

"No! Kate is sick, it is normal we worry about her."

"I understand that, my love, I really do. But do I need to remind you I have left my life for you? I left my family and friends just to be with you. If we were to be married, is this the way you would treat your wife?"

Her question threw him off guard.

"Marriage?" He frowned.

"You *have* considered marriage, haven't you?" Jocelyn eyed him suspiciously.

William looked away, stunned. To be true with himself, the idea of getting married hadn't even crossed his mind, even before Kate had fallen sick. Suddenly the thought of being married made him dizzy. Was he ready for such commitment? Yes he loved Jocelyn and he had proven it more than once but was it enough to the point of talking about marriage?

"William?"

The knight looked back at the woman sitting next to him, waiting for an answer. An answer he just wasn't ready to give.

"Jocelyn," he started, taking her hand in his. "I haven't considered marriage yet. I--I do not think I am ready for it."

Jocelyn stared at him in disbelief. She blinked several times, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You--you never considered marrying me?" She breathed.

William swallowed hard and forced a smile. "It is not I have never considered the possibility of being married to you, I am just unsure whether I am ready for such commitment or not."

"How can you do this to me, William?"

"I do not understand, why is this a problem? The important thing is we are together, marriage or not. And I never said we were never to be married," William argued, noticing how silent yet angry she looked.

"A woman cannot be with a man without marriage. What would the people say? What would they think?"

"Why do you care so much what other people think, Jocelyn? Love is all that matters, and I love you!"

She was about to reply when Chaucer suddenly burst in, making Jocelyn scream with fright.

"What is wrong with you?" William growled.

"Kate," he panted. "She is no longer in her tent!"

"What?" William gasped and was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "How is this possible?"

He pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could and without a word to Jocelyn, exited the tent. Roland was also awake and dressed, standing beside Kate's open tent.

"What happened?" Will demanded, walking quickly to where he was standing.

"We heard noises and decided to investigate. When we came to see if she was alright, we found her gone," Roland explained, glancing at the tent as Wat stepped out.

"We heard vomiting," he said.

"William--"

The knight didn't want to hear no more. He waved his hands for everyone to be silent and concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Enough talk. We need to find her," he said and patted on Roland's shoulder. "Shout if you find anything."

Everyone ran in different directions, all hoping to find her before morning.

-=-

Kate didn't know where she was.

She was leaning on every possible tree in sight in order to get away, but the constant shifting ground made her fall more than once. She stayed motionless for a couple of minutes, allowing the dizziness to go away, before pushing herself up on her feet once more.

"Kate?" she heard an echo of her name in the distance and froze. She couldn't let them take her back to the camp. She couldn't take the chance of giving them whatever she had caught. She resumed her walking, but quicker this time. She had decided to follow the small stream so she could always have water if something happened. Food, in her condition, was out of the question.

She heard her name again, this time it was getting closer. It was William. Panic-stricken, she started running as fast as she could. She fell on the ground, cutting herself with the sharp rocks and branches. Keeping the hurt to herself, she stayed quiet and scanned the area with her tired eyes to see if there wasn't somewhere she could hide. Seeing only trees and small bushes, she closed her eyes in defeat. 

There was nowhere to run, they were going to find her.

Breathless, she began walking again. The strong urge to vomit haunted her for the past five minutes. She suddenly outstretched her arm to lean against a tree to relax but her hand missed the trunk and fell on the ground, hitting her head against the base of the tree. She moaned in pain and rubbed where she was hit. There was no blood, that was a good sign. She brought her arms around herself, doing her best to stop the shivers that's been running up and down her spine.

"Kate!"

She glanced up to see William jogging towards her. Shaking her head, she pushed herself away and with great difficulty she made it to her feet.

"Go back, William," she ordered, her fingers pointing in the direction he came from.

Will frowned. "Why?"

"I--You cannot risk yourself," she started, taking a deep breath so she could finish. "and the others by having me around."

"You are talking nonsense, Kate. Come on," he held out his hand in hope she was going to take it.

"I said no, William!"

"None of us are sick! I do not believe your illness is contagious."

"I will not risk it. I will be fine on my own."

"Fine on your own?" Will quipped sarcastically. "We are a day between two towns, no matter in which direction you plan to go. Better stay with us than lose yourself in these mountains!"

"Better stay alone than give everyone my sickness."

"I will never let you leave alone, certainly not here in these forsaken mountains. You are wasting your breath, Kate, my decision is final and I am not leaving without you!"

Shaking her head, she turned around to flee from him. Not more than five steps were taken that she felt his arms close in around her waist, pulling her to a stop. Exhausted, she had no more strength left to run away.

"We are going to get help," he breathed in her ear. "Tomorrow at first light."

"No!" She cried, struggling against him.

"Stop before your hurt yourself!" he ordered, tightening his grip on her until she calmed herself.

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The sick feeling she had when she was about to vomit came back to her at the speed of light. She quickly pushed herself away from him and fell on her knees in the cold stream to vomit. William was by her side in a second, his hand resting on the small of her back as a comfort gesture.

"We need to get you back," he said once she was finished.

Brushing away her tears of frustration, she nodded. He carried her in his arms, her head comfortably nestled against his neck.

Back to camp, Jocelyn waited for him with great impatience. She ran to him when she saw him emerge from the forest.

"My, God, William! I was so worried, are you alright?"

He nodded silently and walked passed her to kate's tent. He stepped in and lowered his shivering friend under her covers. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"Do not blame me if you are sick, William."

He smiled and shook his head. "Never."

- t b c -


	3. Friends of Fire 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. Sometimes Real Life gets in the way of writing _**

**Friends of Fire 3  
**_by: River_

William awakened before everyone else, giving water to the horses and preparing their bags for the trip. Like Roland had said, they were a day from the next town, so it meant no unnecessary stops. Once the primary things were done, Will walked down the rock path leading to the lake to refresh himself. He knelt down and dipped his hands in the cool water, and splashed it in his face.

He felt exhausted, not physically but emotionally. Many things had happened in the last couple of days; Kate's illness, problems in his relationship with Jocelyn, lack of training to continue jousting. Things didn't seem to go well. Not well at all.

Hearing voices, he turned his head in direction of the camp and saw the others finally awake.

Chaucer clapped his hands together. "What is for breakfast this morning?"

Roland sighed and shook his head.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Not five minutes have you been awake and you are already talking about food." Wat pointed out.

"I cannot decide when and where I am to be hungry," he defended.

"Oh that's easy, you are always hungry."

Chaucer glared at him.

"We are not staying for breakfast. We must leave at once, and eat on the road," William interrupted. "The sooner we leave, the quicker we'll arrive to town."

"Do we have time to take a bath in the lake, at least?" Jocelyn frowned.

"No. I suggest everyone to gather their personal belongings, we shall leave within the hour." He turned around and made his way to Kate's tent. Jocelyn stared at him leave in disbelief.

"I cannot take a bath?" She echoed and glanced back at the others. "That is so... inhuman!"

"Don't worry, milady. One day without a bath will not harm you," Wat smiled at her.

"Unfortunately, we cannot say the same for you," Chaucer said, and walked away.

"Or you," Roland replied from behind. Chaucer turned around quickly but Roland had left for his tent and Wat ignored him in every way possible.

William made his way to Kate's tent and called her name, making sure she was ready for his visit. After receiving her answer, he stepped in and caught sight of the ill woman sitting on her covers, looking up. She smiled weakly and looked away.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

She shrugged and inhaled softly. "Nothing has changed from last night. Although I haven't had any urges to vomit this morning."

He sighed with relief. "That's good. How's the temperature?" He lifted his hand to touch her forehead. He wasn't surprised to feel the same warmness as yesterday. She raised her eyes to his and her lips curled just enough to show him she was smiling.

"It hasn't improved," she stated softly.

Their eyes locked and William felt reluctant at retrieving his hand. Only one day had gone by since Kate had fallen sick but for him it seemed more like a week. There might not be many things happening on the outside, but it did inside of his head - and heart. He had grown closer to Kate within the last day, closer than he had ever expected. Kate wasn't a person who let her guards down, certainly not when being among friends who were only men.

While his mind wandered away, his fingers began to caress the side of her face. She was soft, he observed.

"William?"

His eyes reopened at the speed of sound. Kate hadn't moved but a frown of confusion was spread across her features. Realizing what he was doing, he jumped away from her as if she was fire.

"I did not mean to..."

"No, of course not." She shook her head.

"I just-"

"It's alright, William. We are all tired." She held out her hand, stopping him before he went any further. He nodded, running a nervous hand through his blond and curly hair.

"William, we are all ready to leave!"

Roland's voice startled him. He raised his head to Kate to speak but she nodded quickly, cutting him off before he even had a chance to say a word.

"I shall be out in a minute."

He said nothing and left. Roland stood outside the tent and watched as he stumbled out. He frowned in concern.

"In everything alright?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes, of course. She is, uh, getting ready."

His friend nodded and watched as he went to his own tent.

-=-

Once everything was packed, everyone was ready to go. Despite what earlier happened between him and Kate, William decided she was going to ride on his horse with him, which he thought was best. This caused yet another argument from Jocelyn, who wanted to ride with him. He wasn't about to let that happen, both because he felt strangely nervous and uncomfortable around her, and also because Kate was just too weak to ride a horse by herself. The thought of leaving her to another one of his friends hadn't even crossed his mind.

William stepped on his horse and Roland helped Kate in his arms. They refused to make eye contact. She was placed in front of him, so if she faded into unconsciousness again, he was there and ready to hold her back from falling on the ground.

Jocelyn had her own horse, unwilling to share her with anyone else. The others were left to walk.

The sky was darkening with each passing hour. Dark clouds invaded the sky, promising heavy rain at any moment. The wind picked up its pace, making the ride through the mountains difficult. There were no trees or lakes in sight, only rocks and patches of grass here and there. So far, no places to hide in case of a rainstorm.

Jocelyn glanced worriedly at the sky. "Perhaps we should go back to where we were, William."

"Here or there makes no difference. We will get caught in the storm either way," shouted William through the wind. Kate buried her face in his chest, pulling her woollen vest over her face to protect her from the sand of rocks carried by the wind.

"We might not go back on our footsteps, but it would be wise to seek a hiding place until this rainstorm ends!" Roland suggested when he felt drops of rain on his face. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the few drops quickly turned into a storm. The rain created a curtain before their eyes, forbidding them to see what laid beyond. The ground was turned into mud, making it difficult for them and the horses to move forward.

"William!" Jocelyn squealed. "We need to find someplace dry before we all get sick!"

"And where can this be, Jocelyn? There is no place to go!" Will yelled in return. They kept walking for another few minutes before the sound of rock falling was heard. William stopped the horse and squinted in the rain to see where it came from.

"Why are we stopping now?" Jocelyn frowned and glanced at Chaucer. The man shrugged and was patted on the stomach by Wat. He leaned closer to hear what he had to say.

"There are sounds. Sounds of rock, so we must keep our eyes open--"

"Watch out!"

By the time the words were spoken, it was too late. Rocks came stumbling off the mountain only to hit the ground surrounding them. It was almost as if they could feel the ground shake beneath their feet. The horses, caught with no warning, began to panic. Jocelyn was first to hit the ground. She saw her horse ran away with speed before fading in the rain. William struggled hard to keep his own horse steady, yelling to Kate to jump off. The other men were unable to approach the panicked animal, so they helplessly watched from afar.

William cried out when he was second to fall off the animal. Kate encircled her arms tightly around the horse's neck, too scared to let go. She called out Will's name several times before the horse ran off in zigzags. Her yells melted with the rainstorm and soon there was nothing.

"Are you alright?" Chaucer helped Jocelyn to her feet. Too shaken to speak, she just nodded and was led to William.

"Kate!" He shouted.

"First we must seek somewhere to hide," Wat argued.

"No!"

"Yes, Will, come on--" Wat grabbed Will's arm but the man roughly pushed him away. His foot slipped against the mud and he landed on the ground.

"We're not going anywhere until I find her," he panted.

"We are not going to fight you, mate!" Chaucer shouted.

"William, please, stop your insanity and let's go," Jocelyn pleaded.

A loud thunderstorm startled everyone, followed by a lightning. It created a few seconds of light, enough to give Roland a sight of a cave hidden among rocks. Pleased and relieved of his discovery, he pointed the direction to his friends.

"Come on!" Wat repeated, taking his friends once again by the arm but not as tightly as before. William gave no protest this time and followed his friends.

-=-

There wasn't much Kate was able to see. Her eyes were closed pretty much throughout the whole ride. When she reopened them, there was only rain and darkness surrounding her. Suddenly her hands slipped from around the horse's neck and she accidentally slid off the horse. Screaming with fright, she fell on the ground and started rolling off a hill at such speed she couldn't stop. The hill finally ended as her descent slowed down. The dizziness she was feeling now was nothing compared to what she was feeling the day before. She pushed herself off the ground, soaked and full of mud.

She pulled her hair away from her face and tried looking around, hoping to see one of the horses or maybe someplace where she could see her friends. Unfortunately, she couldn't even see the hill she had just rolled off from.

She gathered her remaining strength and yelled, "William?" but there were no answers.

Scared, she wrapped her arms around herself and glanced around. As another lightning lit the sky, she spotted smoke in the distance. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she carefully eyed the sight before her. It was near, she realized. She uncovered her eyes and smiled. Where there were smoke, there were fire, and where there were fire, there were people.

Looking back where she thought she had came from, she decided it was best to seek someplace warm for the night and search for her friends in the morning. As long as they wouldn't leave without her. Determined, she walked with a quick pace towards the smoke. She spotted a small wooden house, and no doubt the smoke came from inside. With her eyes filled with tears, she accidentally stumbled against a few rocks before finally reaching the doorsteps.

She inhaled the cold air sharply, her lungs seemed to burn with fire, and let herself drop in front of the door. With a weak hand, she began to knock as loudly as she could.

"Help!" She screamed and banged on the door further more. Finally the door opened and Kate lifted her head to see to who she was speaking to. A man in his fifties stood in shock at the sight of Kate lying on his doorsteps. His wife soon appeared next to him and hurried herself next to the young woman in need.

T b c


	4. Friends of Fire 4

**Friends of Fire 4  
**_by: River_

The woman entered the room where Kate was sitting by the fireplace, shivering. She was holding two warm blankets in her hands and wrapped them around the young woman's shoulders in hope to warm her up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, resting a comforting hand on her shoulders.

Kate pulled her exhausted eyes away from the flickering flames and to the older woman beside her. She smiled and nodded. "Much better, thank you. And thank you for this," she lifted her trembling hands and showed her the warm milk she had been offered a few minutes ago.

"You're much welcome, child. But may I ask how a young woman like yourself got lost in these mountains so far away from any villages?"

Kate smiled. "I travel with friends. One of them, William, is a jouster. A very good one, too." Her smile slowly faded and her eyes wandered away.

"Your friends, were they with you before you arrived here?"

"Yes. I was going to wait for after the storm to go and find them, but by the look of it--" she was cut off by a round of coughs. The woman looked alarmed but Kate shook her hand and mumbled "I'm fine," between breaths. Once calmed down, she sipped on her warm milk and continued her story. "By the looks of it, the rainstorm will continue for at least another couple of hours."

"I cannot see anything outside, not in this weather," said the breathless husband, walking in from the front door soaked wet. Kate cast a worried glance at the woman. "You needn't to send your husband out on my behalf. You will get him sick!"

The woman chuckled and went to her husband. "Oh, but darling, he does what he pleases. My name is Elena, and this is my husband Christopher."

Kate closed her eyes; she forgot about introducing herself. "I'm sorry, my name is Kate."

"How have you managed to get this far in this storm?" Christopher asked while his wife helped him out of his wet woollen coat. Thanking her with a smile, he sat across Kate by the fire.

"I was on a horse, but she was frightened by the thunder and ran away."

"Is it only me or do you look pale?" Elena approached Kate and put her hand on her forehead. She gasped and pulled it away. "Oh, my! Child, you have a temperature."

Kate wondered if she should tell them about her unexpected illness or not. She knew it was the right thing to do, but what if they were worried of getting it themselves and order her to leave their property? They looked like a nice couple that had been together for long years. But a few things kept Kate's mind occupied, why would anyone be interested on staying in the middle of the mountains? There were no signs of children anywhere, or any other occupants for that matter.

-=-

The cave was small and humid, but at least it was dry. Wat and Roland were quietly seated next to Jocelyn who sat curled up against the back wall of the cave. William stood silently by the entrance, his eyes scanning the horizon before him, hoping to penetrate the curtain of rain and see if Kate was around somewhere.

"William, I'm cold," Jocelyn whispered, her arms wrapped around her to protect herself from the cold.

William closed his eyes as if suddenly being pulled back to reality after living a dream. "We cannot start a fire. We will all choke to death."

"At least come and sit beside me," she pleaded. "Please."

William was about to protest, he had prepared several excuses for times like these, but before he could use any of them, a hand came out of nowhere to rest on his shoulder. Will turned his head and Chaucer smiled weakly.

"You go and be with your lass, mate. I will alert you if I see her."

William was about to decline the offer but Roland loudly cleared his throat. William's eyes left Chaucer and traveled to Roland and Wat shaking their heads. He glanced at the shivering Jocelyn and closed his eyes, defeated. They were right, he had treated Jocelyn unfairly since... since what exactly? He frowned and quietly turned his back to the storm and made his way to Jocelyn. As soon as he slid down next to her, she cuddled up against him and her shivers ceased.

Chaucer turned his head back to the world outside the cave and exhaled softly.

"This storm seems to be lasting forever," Wat said with displeasure.

"I wouldn't count on it, mate," Chaucer peeked outside and shook his head. "The clouds are leaving. Slowly, but leaving."

"As soon as the visibility returns, we leave and search for our missing friend." Jocelyn lifted her head to look at her lover's face and smiled.

"You are such a good man for taking care of me and your friends. Why couldn't they be more men like you in the world?"

"Oh! But there is!" Wat grinned at the young lady, his hands waving at himself. She chuckled and smiled.

William showed no signs of amusement. His eyes stared ahead as if no one had spoken. He found Jocelyn's previous words confusing. He loved Jocelyn but it wasn't to this day, that he felt he needed to take care of her. Why would he ever? She was a grown woman, she needn't to be taken cared of. He remembered this morning, the feeling he felt when spending time with Kate in her tent. Something was about to happen, and although he was already in a serious relationship with a woman any men would die for, he was ready to let it happen.

"Are you alright, love?" Jocelyn broke his thoughts, her hand resting on his chest.

"I am just concerned, is all."

"We all are," Wat cut in, receiving nods from the other men.

William forced a smile and leaned the back of his head against the stone wall of the cave. He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

He doubted anyone could worry more about Kate's disappearance than himself at the moment. He just found that possibility highly unlikely.

-=-

"Kate?"

She looked up and noticed the couple was staring at her strangely, waiting for her to say something.

"I -- yes, I have a temperature. The reason why my friends and I continued our journey despite the rain was because I had caught a strange illness while being in the mountains."

Christopher's eyes darted from his wife to Kate. "Is it contagious?" he demanded.

Kate shook her head. "No, none of my friends have it. So it is safe to assume I am the only carrier of the virus."

Elena exhaled deeply. "Perhaps you should go see the Healer of the family."

Christopher loudly groaned. "Do not bother talking into this woman to see the crazy mother of yours, Elena!"

Elena glared at her husband. "Do not dare say harmful things about my mother. She has been practicing this gift since she was but a child, she is no crazy woman."

"Healer? gift? May I ask what is it you are both talking about?" Kate interrupted.

Christopher shook his head and leaned back in his seat. He obviously didn't want to be the one talking about it. Elena pulled a chair and sat before Kate.

"I call her the Healer, while others prefer other names," she glanced briefly at her husband. "Neva, my mother, has been practicing the natural healing process since she was a child."

"What is natural healing?" she frowned.

"She uses special techniques to help people with diseases and injuries--"

"I think you must have asked yourself what a couple like ourselves is doing here in the middle of the mountains," Christopher cut in. "The villagers never accepted Elena's mother, said she was a witch with harmful powers."

"But all of her doings did nothing but good to people," Elena argued.

"How can you say that, woman?" Christopher almost yelled, his eyes turning from brown to red with fury. Kate was startled and paled. The last thing she wanted was to either start a fight or be in the middle of one. "John and Elisa... " he breathed, his voice threatening to break. "They lost their lives because of her!"

"They were sick!" Elena cried.

"Nevertheless they were our children!"

Elena's face hardened as if the devil's name had been spoken. Without another word, she turned around abruptly and walked the fragile wooden stairs leading to the small second floor of the house. A door opened then closed softly. The house fell silent, only the sound of the fire flickering was heard. Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wondering if she should say something or keep quiet.

"My apologies," Christopher began. "I did not mean to start this in your company."

"It is alright, sir," she almost whispered.

"It's been only five months since we've lost them."

"Your children?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be, it was God's plan. We accept it but we needn't to agree with it. They were but children when they were murdered."

Kate let out an involuntary gasp. Earning a look from Christopher, she quickly made her apologies.

"You must eat something, I will give you soup then you shall rest for a few hours. I will wake you when the storm ends."

The subject was suddenly dropped. She nodded and watched as he warmed the soup above the fire. She glanced up at where Elena had left and thought if it would be wise to walk there and comfort her. It must have been hard for this couple to grieve their children's sudden departure.

A bowl of soup was put down next to her on the kitchen table. She turned her seat and thanked Christopher before picking the spoon. Once her meal finished, Christopher led her to a small room on the first floor. There were two beds, a drawer and a small wooden chair sitting untouched facing a small squared window. Kate guessed it must have been their children's room at some point, before they left the world of the living.

Before she had a chance to thank him, he was out of the room and closing the door behind him. She sighed and walked further in, putting her two blankets from her shoulders on one of the beds, she headed to the window. It was impossible to see anything due to the rainstorm. A small wave of dizziness rushed to her head, making her lose her balance. Feeling a warm wave starting from her toes to her head, she knew her temperature just got higher. She headed to the bed and decided to get some rest.

-=-

Three hours later, the rain had finally ceased and the dark clouds were slowly dispersing in the sky. The group left the cave and took in their surroundings. There were puddles of mud everywhere, and fallen rocks blocking several routes that led to the next town.

"I cannot even remember from which way we came from," Roland said, turning around on himself trying to remember.

"I think it is this way," Wat pointed in a direction.

"No," Roland said slowly. "I think you are wrong."

Wat cast the man an annoyed look. "Do I need to remind you, that just recently you told us you had no idea of where we came from?"

"Yes."

"Then why is my suggestion so wrong?"

"Because, dear friend, I doubt the horse would come back on her steps once riding off."

"What?"

"The horse!" Jocelyn squealed instead. The horse she had been riding was standing still and drinking water further away.

Wat glared at Roland. "So you think you are smarter than us, eh?"

The man chuckled. "Do I need a reason to think otherwise?"

"Can anyone see the other horse?" William asked.

"I can't," Chaucer stood on a large rock, his eyes carefully studying the land of rock before them. "In fact, I cannot see anything but mud and rocks."

"Great," Will whispered. He took the horse and started walking.

"Can I not ride her?" Jocelyn jogged next to him, frowning.

Will shook his head. "She has been through enough already. She is too exhausted to transport any of us yet."

"And you expect me to walk in this -- mud?" she laughed, thinking he must be joking. William glanced at her seriously and nodded. Her smile faded and she stopped walking. She waited until Roland and the others to be beside her before continuing. Sometimes she did not understand how William was working, in which mood he was in. In times like these, he just looked like a stranger to her instead of a lover.

Chaucer suddenly stopped abruptly, his head tilted to one side. There was something or someone approaching.

"Everyone, quiet!" He ordered.

"What is it?" William asked.

"Did you not hear the man? He said quiet!" Jocelyn hissed.

William raised his eyebrows, stunned by the woman's outburst. "I beg your pardon?"

"I hear something coming our way."

"Hide!"

Before anyone had the chance to go anywhere, a man riding a brown horse appeared in view. Seeing the group of men and woman, he slowed down his horse and approach the strangers slowly.

"May I ask your names?" he inquired.

"What business is it of yours?" Chaucer asked.

"Wait," William motioned him to silence himself and stepped toward the man on the horse.

"I am named William--"

"William?" he echoed as if he once heard of this name.

"Yes, and we--"

"You are the jouster?" The man continued his little interrogation.

William shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another before nodding. "Yes, I joust. Why is this important? We are lost and--"

"And you are looking for your friend."

"Will you stop interrup--yes, that is it! We are looking for a woman named Kate, you've heard of her?" His heart skipped a beat.

The man smiled and nodded. "I have been looking for you since the rain had stopped. Your friend, Kate, is resting in my house. I was meant to wake her when the storm ended but my wife thought it was best not to."

"She is sick, we must get her to someone with medical knowledge!" Will argued. "Show us where she is, sir, please."

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Looking at his friends, they shared a smile before quickening their steps to follow the man. They walked passed several fallen rocks and up a small hill. Once on the summit, a small wooden house and a stable was seen.

"Is this--"

"My house, yes," the man nodded.

William let the horse in the hands of Wat and ran down the hill towards the house. The others followed him, but at a slower pace.

"Is he her husband?" the man ask.

"No, he will be mine," Jocelyn retorted, arms crossed against her chest.

"My apologies."

**T b c**

-=-


	5. Friends of Fire 5

**I'm sorry it took so long before I could post this next chapter. I do my very best, but it's hard when you no longer have the internet at home -_- I hope you enjoy this part also! Always let me know what you think, I check in on a daily basis with other computers that are available to me throughout the day ^_^**

**Friends of Fire 5  
** _by: River_

* * *

Thinking it must be her husband coming back from his search, she ran to the door and swung it open. She was struck-speechless at the sight of William running his way in her house.

"Get out of my house, thief!" She screamed.

Will quickly raised his hands in defence. "No, please, I am not a thief--"

"Who are you?" she held out her broom as weapon of defence.

"My name is William. I met a man who said a woman was here. A woman named Kate, is this true?"

Calming herself, she lowered her broom and nodded. "I believe you have met my husband, Christopher."

"Yes, I have." He looked around, his eyes raising to the second floor. "Is she up there?"

Elena shook her head. "No, she is right here. Follow me." She led him to the room where Kate was resting. She opened the door and let William walk in.

"What's happened to her?" He gasped and knelt beside her bedside. Elena worriedly stood in the doorway, watching as the man tried in vain to wake the woman. She tried that already, but it was no use. As if Kate was sleeping the deepest sleep and could not wake up. She was pale, almost grey, and was resting in a pool of sweat.

"Is she dead?" Will whispered, his trembling hand resting on her forehead.

"She is still breathing."

"Kate, can you hear me?" He spoke softly. "It is me, William. Say something."

Kate didn't wake.

"Elena?"

The woman turned around and saw her husband, followed by the others, enter the house. Christopher showed the others where Kate and William were and Elena stepped aside to let them join their friends.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid."

"We need medical assistance, Elena."

"Perhaps..."

"Quiet!"

Elena glanced up in shock at her husband. "I beg your pardon, Christopher?"

"Your mother will not be involved in this," he hissed quietly so the others couldn't hear them.

"And why not? She is the only person right now that can help this poor child from hurting!"

"Who is it?"

Christopher and Elena looked away from each other and at Chaucer standing in the entrance.

"Pardon me, boy?"

"Do not play fool with me," he warned. "I've heard the two of you speaking of someone, a woman, who might be able to help Kate. Now let us know her name!"

"I don't think--"

"Neva."

Christopher exhaled loudly and looked at his wife. "Look at what you've done!"

"I did not do anything, Christopher. It is not forbidden to say her name."

"Who is Neva?" William joined them. "How can she help?"

"You have given them false hope, woman."

"Who is she?!" William cried louder, ending the dispute between the married couple.

Elena lowered her head, ashamed. "My apologies, young man."

"I think it is wise for everyone if you'd let us know who she is and where we can find her," Roland appeared in the doorway and walked passed his friends. "There is a woman dying in there and we shall do anything in our power to help!"

"For her sake and yours, I do not think it is such a good idea--"

"Do not bother us with your personal worry, sir," William retorted, glaring at the older man.

"She likes to live alone. She sleeps in the barn behind the house. Follow me, I shall take you to her," Elena said and walked out the house. William glanced at Roland and Chaucer, then ran off after her.

"Where has William go?" Jocelyn stepped away from Kate's bedside to look around.

"There might be someone who will be able to cure Kate," Roland explained, his eyes wandering passed her to the actually sick woman lying in bed.

"Oh."

"Please, do not feed your worries with false hope. Neva knows nothing medical."

"Here's an idea," Wat breathed, still half lost in his thoughts. "Perhaps one of us should continue the ride to the village, bring back someone who truly has medical knowledge. In case Sir Christopher is right."

"Are you crazy, mate?" Chaucer gasped. "The village is at least a day from here, perhaps a little less. We shall never make it in time."

"You speak as if Kate will die by the end of the day," he pointed out accusingly.

"She is gravely sick!"

"It gives you no right to abandon hope so easily."

"Please, please," Christopher stepped in, calming the two men. Bored, Jocelyn rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Let's not fight, it is not a good time for a battle. Your friend is sick and I believe she needs all the support she can receive."

Chaucer snorted and crossed his arms against his chest, looking away from Wat. Annoyed, the other man grabbed his bag and exited the house.

"Now you've done it!" Roland cried and followed his friend out of the house.

In the meanwhile, Elena and William made their way to the barn behind the house in a hurry.

"Mother?" Elena called out for her. "It is an emergency, I require your immediate presence!"

"What is it, child?"

William cleared his throat and straightened his back at the sight of an old lady walking towards them. Neva looked older for her age, but no way did she came close of looking like a witch.

"Who is this fine gentleman?" she asked without a smile.

"My name is William--"

"He is the reason why we require your presence and... your Healing ability."

Neva raised an eyebrow and looked from her daughter to William. "I've been mistreated and judged unfairly because of my gift. Why should I use it for this stranger?"

"Because a woman is very sick, she needs medical care!"

"I do not perform medical care, daughter. I am but an old witch, just as your dear husband named me."

"No, mother! You are not a witch, all my life I have envied you. Do not let my husband's comments disturb you."

"I do not have time for this! I am tired and need sleep. Leave, now."

"But mother--"

"Did you not hear what I just said? Leave--"

"Please, I beg you, come and help my friend. She is too sick for us to resume our travel to the village. We cannot even move her, she hasn't awaken yet! She is in great pain and our only chance at this moment is you. I beg you, come and help us!" William pleaded.

Elena stayed quiet, her eyes resting on her mother, waiting for her reaction. At first she seemed unmoved, then she sighed and stepped closer to William.

"Stranger, what makes you think I am capable of helping your friend?"

"Because your daughter has placed great trust in you and your ability. Please, shall you come?"

Neva looked at her daughter and nodded. "I shall do my best."

Extremely relieved, William let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Neva went to get the items she would need, with the help of Elena, and all three of them quickly marched back to the house.

"Something wrong?" William asked worriedly when he saw Roland and Wat standing outside next to their horses.

"Everything is fine, Will. Go and help Kate."

Nodding, the trio stepped in the house. As soon as he saw Neva, Christopher stood from his chair and nodded curtly. Neva ignored him and walked straight into Kate's room. Annoyed, Christopher shook his head. His wife came to stand beside him and rested a comforting hand on his arm.

William and Chaucer were about to follow the old woman in the room when she turned abruptly and shook her head.

"No one is allowed inside but myself. I shall call you when it's done. Do not disturb me," she ordered and closed the door in their faces.

William sighed and rubbed his tired face with his hand. Jocelyn stepped next to him and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Do not worry yourself, lover. Everything will be just like it used to be."

"I'll worry until I have proof Kate will be fine and out of danger," he replied, softly pushing her arms away and pulled a chair to sit down. Jocelyn stared at him and growled quietly.

"May I speak to you outside?"

Lacking strength, William forced himself off the chair once more and followed Jocelyn outside.

"What is--"

"I cannot believe you are still treating me like this!" She hissed.

"Of what are you talking about?" he frowned.

"What is it do I need to do for you to kiss me these days, William? You have completely forgotten about me in your worries for a woman who is by far romantically related to you. She is but a friend and I am your lover, we can worry together but I cannot do this with you pushing me away every time I come to you!"

"It's not a good time for this, Jocelyn..."

"Is it not? Will every time a friend be sick or in trouble, they will come before me?"

"She might die!" he argued, his voice slowly rising. "Why can't you understand this, Jocelyn?! My friend is close to death. I am in no possible mood to act as the perfect lover."

"What if I said I was with child? Would you ignore me still?"

William stared at her, unsure if what she was telling was the truth.

"You are with child, Jocelyn?"

The raven-haired girl said nothing and lowered her head to the ground. "It is a strong possibility, William."

"Oh, my God," he breathed, then repeated the words louder and louder with the same disbelief.

"I thought you would have been happy."

"I am, Jocelyn, I really am. It is just now I have so many things on my mind. Everything is happening so fast. What will become of us?"

"What do you mean? We shall marry, of course. I cannot live with a man and carry his child without marriage, William."

"Marriage," he mumbled. "A child."

"Is there a problem?"

"I have simply not considered the possibility of us having a child yet."

"You do not like children?"

"No, I love them. I am happy, believe that," he breathed and pulled her in a warm and comforting hug.

**t b c**

**[ Not the kind of ending you were hoping for, eh? G We'll see what happens to everyone in the next chapter! ^_- ]**


	6. Friends of Fire 6

**Yes, I'm sorry for the long time between chapters. Life was at its busiest Ç_Ç Forgive me? ;_;**

**Friends of Fire 6  
** _by: Tia_

* * *

Hours went on and Neva was still working on Kate. Christopher and Chaucer went outside to bring the horses food and water, while Elena prepared dinner. Jocelyn happily sat next to William with her hand in his. How long had she been waiting for this, to be this close to him again.

"How long does this usually take?" William asked, looking over his shoulder at Elena.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and gently put down plates on the table. "It depends on the work that needs to be done. If your friend is as ill as we think, it might take her all day."

William groaned. "The waiting is worse than the beginning of a tournament."

Elena looked up with a smile. "We have heard of you before, from travellers needing a warm place to stay for the night. When you fought Adhemar, the news immediately travelled across the mountains."

William returned the smile but Jocelyn cut in, taking over the conversation.

"He was amazing!" she squealed. "He was so determined to win this fight that nothing could stand in his way, not even I."

As Jocelyn went on, describing everything in details, Elena continued setting the table. William drifted away and eventually decided to leave the house and join the men outside.

"Is she done?" Chaucer questioned as Will closed the door behind him.

"Not yet."

"Why do you care?" Wat retorted, leaning against the side of the house.

"Do not start this now," Chaucer warned him.

"He is right, quiet!" Christopher ordered.

"Please, do not fight," William waved them off and sat down on the front stairs. He dropped his head in his hands and let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"She will be alright, Will."

"Jocelyn says she is pregnant," he blurted out.

Caught off guard, the men stood silent, too shocked to say a word. Will nodded to himself and let out a fake laugh.

"I cannot believe it myself."

"Nor can we," the others breathed.

Christopher frowned. "I cannot see the problem, young men. Children are special."

"That is not it," William argued. "I simply did not consider marriage yet, and certainly not a family. I don't think I am ready for all this."

"Ahh," Christopher laughed and patted the young man on the shoulder. "You will get used to it with time, son. Trust me."

William chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. With time I should so. The only problem, I don't think my feelings for Jocelyn are as strong as they used to be."

"Now there you have a big problem, my friend," Roland sat down next to him. "When did you first realize this?"

"I do not know, it just happened. One morning I woke and it was as if I was seeing another side of her. She and I are far too opposite to settle down and start a family. We barely have anything in common. It seems so crazy to get married and start a family."

"If you say she is with child, it'd be wrong to abandon her."

"I know, that is why I cannot speak of anything to her. I mustn't let her know about these changes of feelings or she will hate me forever. Not only this, but she might also keep me from ever seeing my child."

"You cannot live with a woman you do not love, mate," Chaucer argued.

"I have no other choice."

"And who is the sick woman? Is she someone's wife?" Christopher asked.

"She's a dear friend of ours."

Roland looked back at William. "Is this it? Is she the problem, William?"

William looked away. "I do not see why she should be a problem, Roland."

"Oh, I can," Wat grinned.

"You have feelings for Kate, mate. It's obvious to all of us, and to Jocelyn," Chaucer added.

William frowned. "I do not have feelings for Kate. Where do you find these insane ideas?"

"Come on, Will. You mustn't lie to yourself. She has been on your mind for quite some time now."

"There is no shame to say so," Wat agreed. "You are not a married man yet. It is not a sin to speak of your feelings for another woman."

Will grimaced uncomfortably. "I know, you are right. It is just I have been with Jocelyn for so long I feel we've already married each other. It feels awkward to talk of another woman than the one carrying my child."

"Better do it before it is too late," Christopher reminded him. "I may live in a house far from a village but I can certainly recognize a man in love when I see one."

"Liking Kate and loving her are two very different things," William protested.

Christopher smiled. "I know."

"Sorry to interrupt you, gentlemen, but dinner is served." Elena peeked her head outside.

"Wonderful!" Christopher grinned, his hands resting on the sides on his stomach. "Come, travellers, and eat before you starve."

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir."

"Yes, we do not know what we would have done without your help."

Christopher's face fell serious. "As I said before, I warn you, your hope mustn't be high. Neva is by far a woman who knows medical needs."

William raised himself from the stairs and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Still, I have faith in her to help Kate in any way she can."

Nodding, the landlord led them inside. They gathered around the table while Elena put food in the dishes.

"This is amazing," Roland said while chewing dinner.

Elena giggled and blushed. "Why thank you, Roland. I am happy you enjoy it."

"He enjoys every kind of food," Wat grinned.

"Everything but the pancakes you once tried to cook. And I do certainly mean try," William teased.

Wat glared at him. "While we are at this, why not mention your awful soup?"

Chaucer laughed out loud. "Lord, that soup tasted awful!"

William rolled his eyes. "Dear Jocelyn gave me the recipe."

"Perhaps you should have let her do it."

"Why do you think she gave me the recipe? She could not do it either!" He laughed.

"I'm serious, this is wonderful," Roland repeated himself after his third bite.

Jocelyn watched as everyone laughed, teased and exchanged stories throughout the dinner. She had kept quiet and ate what she would call the worse food she had ever eaten. William had not even glanced her way during the whole meal, as if she didn't even exist. She was thankful to see Elena standing up and gathering the plates.

"Honey, would you be a doll and help me out?" She asked her.

Jocelyn stared at her in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"The dishes, it would go a lot faster with two people."

Jocelyn quickly looked back at William but he had already started a new conversation with his friends and Christopher. Probably too busy to realize what Elena had just asked her.

"I shall clean, you can dry," Elena said before the young woman could say another word.

Unhappy, Jocelyn pushed herself to her feet and slowly marched to the kitchen. She joined Elena and forced a smile as she handed her a cloth to dry the dishes.

"You have very pretty hair," the older woman started, putting the dishes in the water.

"Thank you. It takes a lot of time to make them look this way. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to take a normal bath in days."

"Oh really? You are free to use ours."

Jocelyn beamed. "Thank you, Elena! It is one of the best news I've heard since our arrival here!"

"Yes, and hopefully your friend will get better."

"Oh, yes."

"You do not seem fond of her. I thought she was your friend?"

Jocelyn chuckled. "No, not really. She is more their friends. She and I do not get along together well."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Needn't to be, madam, it is not a big loss. She is far from being a... how should I say this, a clean lady."

Elena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She has taken over her deceased husband's work, a blacksmith. It is not a woman's work!"

"I cannot see why this is a problem? I think it is very courageous of her to do so. Many women have the ability to do a man's work, only problem they are never given the chance to prove themselves."

Jocelyn shook her head. "A man has his work and the woman her own, which is a wife and a mother."

"Then you live a very sad life, my dear. I suggest you try something different for one day, you might enjoy it."

"Never," she gasped. "I was not born to live such life! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do."

"But we are not finished--" Elena objected. Jocelyn ignored her and gave back the cloth from the tip of her fingers, and walked off. Sighing, the woman shook her head and went back to her dishes.

"William, I ought to speak to you," Jocelyn ordered and grabbed his arm abruptly, pulling him outside.

"What is the matter with you, Jocelyn? Cut me while I speak!? Have you ever heard of respect?"

"I have, but I see you haven't!"

"Why so?"

"Did you not notice where I was? I was cleaning the dishes with this... this... woman!" She cried out. "It is outrageous. I have never laid a hand on dirty dishes and I most certainly never will again."

William chuckled. "They are just dishes, Jocelyn. They will not kill you."

"Funny, William, very funny. From where I come from, there are people who does these things for me."

"But why? They are simple tasks."

"Why bother when others can do it for you?"

"I cannot imagine you with a child to take care of" he laughed softly.

She tilted her head to her side and smiled. "Thankfully neither of us will have to do the dirty work."

William's face fell serious. "What? Do not tell me you will have one of your servants to raise *our* child!"

"Why not?" She frowned, unable to understand why her lover was glaring at her. Her family had worked this way for generations, why should they do any different? Anyone had turned out perfectly fine, and so would their child.

"As long as I live, Jocelyn, no servants will raise my child. We are the parents, it is our responsibility to raise this baby!" he hissed.

"But it is better this way, William. Can't you see? They will be raised with freedom, with the perfect education with our private professors, and will not have to work at a young age to earn money; everything they wish to have, they will receive."

"There is a limit to spoil a child, Jocelyn. There is also a time to let this child learn about the world alone."

"When they become adults-"

"No! My God, Jocelyn, how can you call yourself a mother when you have no interests at raising your own child?"

"I will love him, of course. That is all a child needs!" She argued.

William shook his head in disbelief. "I was not raised this way," he breathed.

"No, you were not. You were lucky, my love, being born on dirt in a farm is by far the best experience for anyone. But you became almost a legend, people adore you everywhere. Isn't it wonderful for you to experience a world where poverty does not exist? Not many, if not none at all, have this opportunity."

Hurt by her words, he turned his back to her. "Why insult me and my past?"

Jocelyn frowned. "Insult? My love, I am not insulting you, I am stating the hard years you--"

William closed his eyes and sighed. "Not now. We will discuss this tomorrow, but for the moment let me rest. It has been a long day for all of us and we need our rest. Come inside and finish helping Elena, she and her husband has done so much for us."

"I will not," she shot back, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Fine, stay here," he muttered and walked back inside.

"William! Come back!" When he did not, she angrily kicked a rock at her reach and groaned loudly in displeasure.

As William entered the house, silence filled the air. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, yet he continued his way to his seat and lowered himself down.

"Is everything alright, William?" Wat frowned.

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Can we please move on to another subject?"

"Sure, mate."

The door to Kate's room finally opened and Neva appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted.

"How is she?" William breathed, fearing her answer.

She held up one of her hands and Elena hurried herself to her side. "Are you thirsty, mother?"

Neva nodded and was led to the chair Jocelyn had previously been sitting on, next to William. Slightly annoyed by her silence, William stood and stepped closer to the door of the room where Kate had been staying all day. He needed to see her, if only for a second, to make sure with his very own eyes that she was going to be ok... or not. He stopped immediately, closing his eyes tightly, pushing away any unwanted thoughts.

"Do not open this door!"

William jumped and turned around at the sound of Neva yelling.

"Why can't I?" He answered with the same tone of voice. "We have been waiting all day, waiting for news or a sign that would assure us everything would be alright. But it never happened, it never came. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't open this--"

"Quiet!" Neva cut him off, and thanked her daughter for the glass of water. The room fell silent. Once she was done with her glass, she waved at her daughter to come closer. "I am exhausted, child. Bring me to my quarters so I can rest."

"Yes, mother, of course. Come." She helped her to her feet and glanced at William.

"Can we go in now?" He asked in utter annoyance.

"My answer did not change, young man," she muttered. "You will not penetrate this room until moonrise. Do you hear?"

"She is crazy," he whispered, shaking his head as he watched her go. He turned to the others and arched his eyebrows. "Is she serious? We cannot open this room until moonrise?"

"It is what she said," Roland nodded.

"This is crazy!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "No no no no, I am opening this door right now!"

"You mustn't, mate," Chaucer quickly stopped him.

"He's right, Will. We have trusted Neva all day to this very moment. Let's believe in her until moonrise."

"She could have murdered her for all we know!"

Christopher chuckled. "She may be a witch but she is no murderer."

William turned to face the door and sighed. He lifted his hand slowly towards the handle, then stopped. After a moment of hesitation, he raised his hand higher and knocked softly. There were no noises coming from the other side. It made him nothing but worry more.

"I do not like this," he admitted.

"Nor do we," Wat reassured him. "Let's wait just for a little while. Moonrise will arrive shortly."

"Alright."

"I have beer in the barn. We shall hope over a good mug," Christopher patted on Roland's shoulder before leaving the house.

"And why not," William sadly made his way back to his chair. "There is nothing else to do."

"So, have you thought of your problem yet?" Wat grinned, continuing their previous conversation.

"What problem?" Will asked without raising his eyes from the floor beneath his feet.

"Your feelings for Kate. Have you come to terms with them?"

William leaned back in his chair and glanced at his friend. He smiled and nodded. "I have been thinking about it over supper."

"And?"

"I came to realize that Kate means more to me than I care to admit."

The men whistled and clapped their hands loudly.

"It is not something to cheer about," he mumbled.

Roland laughed. "No, but at least you are true with yourself. Jocelyn is a beautiful woman, Will, but she is not meant for you."

"It is too late for me to change hearts," William stated firmly so his friends could understand. "I love Jocelyn, she is a wonderful woman, and she is the mother of my unborn child. There is no way in the Heavens I will let her down for a woman who might not..."

"Feel the same towards you?" Roland finished.

"Yes."

"Lord knows Kate had set her eyes on you since the day we first met. It was understandable for her not to act upon her feelings. She was still not over her husband's death and you," Roland laughed. "You were so much into Jocelyn, you forgot all about her."

"Sometimes," William whispered. "I wish things could have gone differently."

"Regrets are a waste of time, Will."

Suddenly the door busted open and Elena ran in, breathless and horrified. "William! It is Jocelyn. She has taken a horse and is leaving!"

"What!?" he gasped and ran after her outside. Before his eyes could adjust to the crimson light of the sunset, Jocelyn sitting on her horse ran by him and towards the hills.

"Jocelyn!" He shouted.

"William!" Christopher had a horse ready to follow her.

Without a second thought, he jumped on its back and went after her. His friends stepped out of the house, in time to see him vanish behind the hill. Roland turned to Elena and her husband.

"What has happened?"

"She was upset," Elena breathed, reaching for her husband's hand. "She would not answer our questions. My husband told me to fetch you when he realized she was getting her horse ready."

"But it is almost night!" Wat cried. "No doubt he will get lost in these mountains! Why did he not wait for us to follow him?"

"Kate is still here," Roland shook his head. "He would not have us leave her bedside for anything."

"There is no more we can do," Christopher said. "Come inside and we shall wait for their return."

"If they return," Chaucer whispered softly, his eyes staring at the field separating the house and the hills.

: : :

"Jocelyn, where are you?" William shouted as he entered the woods. "Answer me!"

He had slowed down since he reached the forest. It was so dark he could not even see before him, running would be too dangerous for both him and his horse. He went further in, hoping to see a sign of Jocelyn. Why had she left like this? Did she happened to overhear his conversation about Kate with the others? He grew worrier with each passing second.

"Jocelyn, love, please talk to me."

He stopped quickly when he saw between the trees a patch of land lit by the sunset. There stood Jocelyn's horse chewing on some grass. He slid down his horse and tied him to the nearest branch, before cautiously wandering towards the lit area.

"Jocelyn?" he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

Nothing.

"Joce--"

Before he could finish his sentence, someone jumped on him from behind. She started hitting him with all her strength until he grabbed her and held her against the ground.

"What in the Heavens is the matter with you?"

"Let me go!"

"I will certainly not!" he held on tighter when she tried to struggle her way out of his grasp. "I fear you will attack me again."

"A man scared of a woman?" she challenged him.

"Jocelyn, what has gotten into you?" he frowned in worry.

Like a child, Jocelyn turned her head away and stayed silent. She had stopped struggling and would no longer look at him. Tired, he finally let go of her and pushed himself to his feet. She stood silently before him, arms crossed against her chest.

"Explain," he broke the silence.

"Why should I?" She snorted.

"You left without saying a word. You attack me for no reason. You have an explanation to make."

"Oh do I? Alright, I will give you your explanation, sir William Thatcher. I will not stay with a man who has eyes for another woman. You disgust me! I have come all this way with you only to be with you because I love ... I loved you. This is how you repay all the trouble I have put myself in?"

"I do not have eyes for any other woman but you, Jocelyn," he said, taking a step towards her but she backed away.

"I am not stupid, William. I have heard of your conversation with the others about Kate. She means more to you than you care to admit. What about me, William? I am the mother of your unborn child!"

"And I am sure you have fled before hearing my last words," he said quickly, doing his best to control his growing panic. "I said I loved you more than anyone else I know--"

"Stop it," she waved him off and made her way towards the horse.

"You do not love me anymore?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"You are carrying my child, Jocelyn! How can you say that? You have to believe me, I love you with all my heart and I love this unborn child just as much."

"No, you don't, William."

"Why not?" he cried out in frustration.

"Because this child does not exist," she muttered, her back to him.

: : :

t b c


	7. Friends of Fire 7

**Friends of Fire 7

* * *

**

Jocelyn stayed quiet, wondering what was going through her lover's mind. William had kept silent since the confession and it troubled her. At some point, after long minutes had passed, she wondered if he was still there.

"William?" she spoke with a quivering voice.

"Why?" His voice was barely a whisper but it demanded an explanation.

The knight was unable to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He raised a hand to his chest, hoping to ease the pressure in his lungs and allow him to breathe. No matter what, he couldn't digest the news.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, William. Rest assured that I can explain," said Jocelyn, turning around to face him. The tears had gone from her eyes but left reddened cheeks behind. She took a deep breath but was cut off by William.

"How could you have done this to me?"

"I did this for the both of us. I never thought that it would lead us to a fight. When I decided to lie about my pregnancy, I assumed that it would bring us back to each other. For the last few weeks, things for us have been really bad, my love."

"When?" William gasped in shock. "Everything as far as I am concerned has been going great."

Despite the intensity of the moment, Jocelyn let out a chuckle. Aiming to be sarcastic, the action sent a jolt of anger through William.

"You don't care about anything," he cried through gritted teeth. "You never did, Jocelyn. All you care about is yourself. How could you have lied to me? The man you supposedly love?"

"I do love you!" she cried, springing forward. William stepped back quickly and glared at her.

"Can't you see that I have only lied to keep us together? Ever since Kate had fallen ill, your mind has been nowhere else but on her. I have left my home to travel miles with you, William. I've slept on the ground, walked in the rain, and traveled insane hours in the night, all of it for you. I never complained about my situation because I knew it made you happy!"

"Made me happy?" he gasped. "I always had you in my mind, Jocelyn. I constantly argued with my friends to take the easiest roads for you, and rest more than we should just to make sure you were as comfortable as you could possibly be."

Shaking her head slowly, she let out an inaudible sigh. "It was not enough, my love."

"Oh God!" he shouted into the night. "What more could you possibly ask of me?"

William was still panting, waiting for her to answer. She had lowered her head to the ground and stayed quiet. He asked her again with a softer tone of voice but still she did not speak. Silence reigned the air.

"Jocelyn?"

"Let's make a child."

William blinked, and realized the conversation had taken a turn. "What?"

The raven beauty looked at him and beamed. Her eyes held sparkles that he found inappropriate for their current state.

"I ask for forgiveness, my love! I am so sorry that I have hurt you, for it was not my intention. I promise that I will be the perfect lady to you. I admit that I have been jealous but after much thought, I came to realize… we are meant to be together. You try so hard to keep me happy."

"Have you gone mad?"

"Let's make a child, William," she grabbed his arm, her eyes boring into his. "Give me a child and we shall raise it together. You and I. Nothing can separate us."

Taking a deep breath, William took a step back and gently pushed her hands from his arms. They fell to her side and her smile began to fade.

"I need time, Jocelyn."

"Kate is sick, William. You cannot help her," she retorted softly as if speaking to a child.

"Don't bring her into this conversation," he warned. "She is getting better!"

"No, she isn't. No one with medical knowledge or even a witch for that matter can help her. She is lost, William, and her soul probably left this earth a long time ago. Listen to yourself, dwelling over a person that cannot be saved. I am here for you, she is not. Can you not see that?"

"You really are mad! She is alive and breathing in that house, Jocelyn," he barked, his finger waving at her in anger. "Quit lying to yourself, no good ever comes of it."

"Why do you reserve so much space in your thoughts and heart to her?"

"She is my friend!"

"I am your lover!"

"You lied to me, does this not bother you? You made a fool of me just to have it your way! How can this be called love? Tell me."

"I have stayed by your side to this day. No matter what happened, I have been here to support you through the hardest times."

"Need I remind you that you just ran away, Jocelyn! You humiliated me in front of my friends and our hosts, without forgetting tonight when I learned I was the father of a child that never existed!"

"We could make it exist."

"No, we can't!"

"Yes, my love, we can. I understand that you are angry with me, but I believe in time the anger will fade and your love will shine once again. You will learn to forgive me like I have forgiven you."

"I haven't done anything to be forgiven for."

"What if I was to say that Kate was to wake up tonight?"

"What?"

"If she is alive and well just like you hope she is. Will you forget her and come back to me?"

William looked away, replaying her question in his head. In the meantime, the sun had set and the coldness of night invaded the clearing. Neither of them had an appropriate piece of clothing to keep them warm.

Jocelyn frowned. "You are in love with me but your thoughts are with this other woman. A woman who is nothing like me and could possibly be mistaken for a man. She is not the lady you would want to spend the rest of your life with. I am, William."

"No, you are not," he spoke softly, his eyes locking with hers. "Not only are my thoughts with Kate but so is my heart. Her falling ill made me realize she means so much more to me than I cared to admit. Losing her would mean losing a part of me. I love her, Jocelyn."

She snapped her mouth shut and stared at him. She tilted her head to the side, wondering if she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"You were right. I do need to be forgiven, for it was not my intention to fall in love with another woman. I do not want you to believe that I have never loved you. You really are a wonderful woman, Jocelyn-"

"You disgust me!" she screamed.

"Jocelyn…"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, William. Don't you have a heart?"

"I beg your pardon? All of this has started because of you, not I. You lied to me about your pregnancy. You broke my heart."

"You said it yourself, William. Your heart has never followed us into these woods. It stayed in that house, with Kate. The only heart that has been broken tonight is mine."

"I'm sorry, Jocelyn, I really am. I could no longer keep it to myself and-"

"I will never forgive you, William. Now I request that you bring me back to that awful house and first thing tomorrow I shall leave."

"You cannot be serious. Leave alone? You don't even know where we are!"

"I am not staying here with you. Let's go."

Shocked, William stared as she mounted her horse. Keeping her head high and avoiding his gaze, she waited until he did the same. Reluctantly, William led the way back to the house in silence. Admitting his love for another woman had been by far the hardest thing he had ever done. He did not feel at peace. On the contrary. He felt as if he had just started a war.

**

* * *

Friends of Fire 8 in work **_Thank you for your patience everyone xxx_


End file.
